


got those pretty little straps around your ankles

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [37]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "You look fantastic, Babs. I'm just not used to seeing you like this.""And here I thought you liked the frumpy librarian look.""Yeah, uh, I mean..." She paused. "Your heels look killer."





	got those pretty little straps around your ankles

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from femslash100's Drabble Tag 6: "DCU: Barbara/Dinah - killer heels".
> 
> Original prompt taken from here:
> 
> http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5408618#t5408618

"Wow."

Barbara looked like she belonged on a magazine cover or on a runway. Her blue dress hugged her body, the silky fabric only accentuating her curves. A gold necklace engrained with emeralds decorated her neck, and she wore matching earrings that dangled every time she moved her head. Tonight, her usual glasses had been traded in for a pair of contacts, allowing her inquisitive eyes to fully embrace anyone who looked at her - and yes, there would be lookers.

Dinah looked away, instead focusing on the clock tower's steadily turning hands.

"It's that bad, huh?"

Dinah shook her head. "No, you look fantastic, Babs. I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

"And here I thought you liked the frumpy librarian look."

Dinah scratched at the side of her neck. "Yeah, uh, I mean..." She paused. "Your heels look killer."

Barbara chuckled. "My dad taught to always keep a concealed weapon handy."

"Seriously, that looks sharp enough to break through skin."

"Knowing the type of uninvited guests that usually drop by Wayne charity balls, I might just need it." 

"I'm serious, just looking at your shoes makes my feet hurt."

"Then it's a good thing I can't feel them."

Barbara laughed, and after a moment of hesitation Dinah joined in.

Barbara wheeled forward. "Dinah, we should get going or else we won't arrive fashionably late."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all haven't guesssd by now, I love BabsDinah so, so, so much.


End file.
